


Sophisticated Palette 🎨

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: There's an Art Contest. The Grand Prize- a day with The World's Only Consulting Detective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52
Collections: Happy Birthday scrub456





	Sophisticated Palette 🎨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> The happiest of Birthdays to dear scrub456 whose art never fails to cheer me and whose support never wavers. Sweet scrub- Aged to Perfection.

Mrs. Hudson navigated the stairs balancing the mid-morning tea tray and yet another large packet of letters earmarked for "That Blasted Contest" as she had come to call it.

"Boys, I'm sure you are gratified by the immense response to your little competition but...my hip."

Sherlock took her burdens and smiled. "No need to concern yourself further Hudders. The cutoff for entries is today so this should be the last of them. And, yes, I AM quite pleased by the response."

John snorted. "You would be since it was your idea to sponsor an Art Contest to drum up new business. Besides, who could resist the Grand Prize- a day with Sherlock Holmes?"

"AND Doctor Watson. Also, let me remind you that it was YOUR blog entry that precipitated the deluge of submissions."

"About that dears, any chance you're close to choosing a winner?"

"That's up to Watson, Hudders."

"Well then, John?"

"Not quite yet, Martha and he means Rosie. She is our official judge and is taking her responsibility rather seriously I might add."

"So many to select from for such a little girl."

Clearing his throat, John stuttered cheeks turning pink. "Not as many as you would think. We've had to, ahem, withdraw a great number of them for, erm shall we say, subject matter. Since the winning entry will be reproduced in the blog the more...explicit art has been disqualified. After all I did specify no eroticism but THAT seems to have been widely ignored."

"What can we say John? You and I are Porn Gods!"

"We are not...no not going there. End of discussion!"

"If you have the rejects at hand I can take them to the bins when I go down if you like."

Sherlock winked at her, "No thank you- you're not our housekeeper. As it happens I've placed them in a collection for further perusal and possible experimentation with John. Some of the sexual positions are..."

"Sherlock! Mrs. Hudson doesn't need to hear about THAT!"

"I suspect she's more interested in SEEING it, John. Thus her generous offer to 'dispose' of them for us."

Martha Hudson was well past her youth but still firmly in her prime as evidenced by the sharp slap she applied to Sherlock's nearest flank. "Shame on you Sherlock Holmes! If I WAS interested it would be purely from the standpoint of an art lover."

"Of course it would, Sherlock's just being a brat. I apologize for both of us."

"But Jawwnnnn, if she could see the one where the only clothes we're wearing are your combat boots and 'the hat'..."

A two voice chorus shouted in unison, "Shut up Sherlock!"

💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌💌🖌

Saturday morning found a very excited Rosie sitting in John's well worn chair, her lap filled with various drawings. There were funny caricatures (which always seemed to dwell on John's nose and Sherlock's lips), portraits of museum quality rendered in all mediums from oil and watercolor to pencil and charcoal, and a frankly weird subset where the artists had chosen to portray them in Cubist or Picasso styles which had John alternately laughing and feeling slightly dizzy. And of course there was the inevitable "A for Effort" group which perhaps lacked talent but glowed with enthusiasm.

By early afternoon, Rosie proudly presented her choice. It was an entry in coloured pencil of Sherlock and John wrapped in blankets and cuddled together on the sitting room rug in front of a roaring fire in their hearth.

Both men had agreed to abide by their daughter's selection but John was surprised. "It's lovely Rosie but our backs are turned, you can't see our faces."

Rosie giggled, "That's silly, Daddy! It was a contest to draw YOU, don't need to see your faces."

Sherlock chimed in hesitantly choosing his words carefully. "I, ah, think your Daddy means what was your thinking in selecting this one? It is certainly appealing but isn't the most...professional."

The four year old made an exasperated face. "Course it's not pofessionedaled, it's YOOOUUUU! Look Papa, Daddy's wearing that old black and white striped jumper you keep pulling from the charity box every time he tries to give it away 'cause you say 'memories'. And Daddy, Papa's hair is all spikey and poofie like when you come out of the bedroom after I've had a nap. It even looks kinda like the tree we had this last Christmas."

Instinctively both Fathers reached for each other, John first ruffling the beloved dark curls and then taking his husband's hand in his.

"And the most bestest part is our Treasures!"

"Treasures Watson?"

"Sure Papa. There's Daddy's fav'rite mug- the one you have a dozen of hidden away 'cause you keep breaking them, and on the shelf..."

"Mantle Watson."

"Mandull."

"Mantle, man-tle."

"Sherlock!!"

"John a good grasp of vocabulary..."

"Go on sweetheart, Papa's DONE talking now", John glowered.

"Ok- so on the shelf is Papa's knife stuck in his 'portant papers, our framed bat and..." she clapped her tiny hands in delight, "Horatio!"

"Horatio?"

"Do keep up John, the skull. Never too soon to expose our girl to the Bard."

Rosie chattered on, "And there's so many bright colours. See- the rug is the same colour as the shirt you like most on Papa, Daddy and the blue blanket is the same colour I see in both your eyes sometimes. This picture isn't just you- it's HOME, it's LOVE."

She marched like a little soldier to where they sat on the sofa and placed the drawing in their hands. "It's the WINNER!!"

The two men looked at the image and leaned into each other. While not the most technically perfect of the lot, this picture captured the essence of who they were and it radiated pure joy. Rosie was right, it WAS home and love- their love.

To save Sherlock the embarrassment of explaining the tear about to creep down his sharp cheekbone, John choked out, "Well then, who is the lucky artist?"

Sherlock sniffed and squinted at the entry card through bleary eyes. "Says here it's an artist/writer on AO3 called scrub456. Annndddd- guess what Watson?"

"What Papa?"

"It appears this person will be having their Birthday on 15th January- the same day we've set aside to spend with the winner. What do you think of THAT?!"

"Oh a Birthday! Daddy, can we have a party with cake, ice cream and balloons? Papa can even plan a nice murder!"

John swallowed a curse, "Yes dear we can have cake, ice cream and even balloons but Papa will NOT plan a murder- nice or otherwise."

"But Daddy!"

"Sorry, no murders."

"Never fear Watson, I'm sure some other fascinating criminal activity will pop up. Perhaps a theft of The Crown Jewels. You and scrub456 can wear the tiaras to tea."

"Don't give our child any ideas you git, and stealing the Crown Jewels? That's sooo Jim Moriarty last decade."

Looking suitably affronted, Sherlock stormed into the kitchen mumbling about smartarse husbands.

"Never you mind Rosie. Here come help Daddy write a new blog announcing the Contest Winner."

John lifted his laptop onto the sofa and began to type out: "To scrub456 re: Sherlock Holmes Art Competition- Congratulations you are our Grand Prize Winner. Details to follow for 15th January. Happy Birthday!" He pressed send.

"Daddy shall we ask what kind of cake to have? I hope it's something I like."

Sherlock came back with biscuits and hot cocoa, kissing John and pulling Rosie onto his lap. "Indeed we shall inquire Watson, but I doubt we need worry about the choice of cake. It's obvious that scrub456 has a very Sophisticated Palette.🎨"

🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁🎂🎈🍨🎁

**Author's Note:**

> The "winning picture" can be found in Chapter 6- "F is for Fire" of the wonderful series "A is for Apple" a collaboration between scrub456 and notjustmom. Please check out the series and all of scrub's artwork there if you haven't as yet. It's sunshine on a page.
> 
> I can't draw a straight line with a ruler but I hope to draw some kudos and comments to fill my canvas. Thanks for celebrating scrub's Birthday with me.  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Pat


End file.
